Advanced Building
Preface Alright, you (hopefully) know the basics of building, and you (hopefully) know the basics of modding, now how about we put them together?* *Individual results will vary Example Energy Counter Original idea by: 'Various '''Chassis: 'Delicious Delights (Uncommon), The Elwood or Battle Bot 2.0 (Rare), all with stripped. '''Weapon(s): Quest Locker (uncommon), Auto-Wrench, or Ion Blaster with Diffuse. (rare), Turret(s): Roof Rack (common) Dual Prop Engines (uncommon), Travelmaster DLX (rare) Attachment(s): D.U.M.P. (uncommon), Skull Bucket (rare) Execution: '''Delicious Delights + D.U.M.P. pretty much makes '''THE best energy counter in the game. Brain Freeze + EMP mine means they have no power, and can't do anything about it. The only problem is that it takes forever and is a pure-blooded energy counter. The Elwood, although overlooked, can be used to give (in theory) ANY 'build negative regen with a simple use of its ability, ''Cruise the Blues, which is the 'OPPOSITE '''of the Dodgy Contenda's ''Cruise the Strip, which instead of giving you 4 regen and 1% HP every second for 10 seconds, gives your '''OPPONENT -4 regen and -1% HP every second for 10 seconds. When combined with the skull bucket's ability to give zero regen with every time it's used, proves to be a very useful builds against energy spammers. Battle Bot 2.0's EMP Blast is quite possibly THE most versatile energy counter ability, drawing its power from your own energy, doing the same damage as your energy, ignores armour, and removes energy equal to the damage dealt, which when used with a properly modded ion spam 2.0, gives it a last-ditch attack, or a powerful opener that can possibly shut down ANY '''build that relies on high-energy, long action moves, such as KAH-Una 2.0, and when you mod the ion blaster with a couple of diffuse mods, shut down '''NEARLY EVERY '''energy build in the whole game. '''Tips when against one: '''Don't use energy. End of story. Example Multi-Purpose Spammer '''Original idea by: Garde123 Chassis:Battle Bot 2.0, with stripped, Frankie's, and Splash Weapon(s): Ion Blaster with Diffuse, Monty's, and Sleigh-er. (rare), Turret(s):Dual Prop Engines, with Heavy and two Regen Engine: Diablo, with two Regen IV and Conserve Attachment(s): Shielded Tanks, with Power IV, Rusty's, and Conserve Details: '''Since I'm the one that made this guide, I should put one of my builds in XD. ANYWHO, 14.5 regen and 400 power with decent armour, moderate HP, and great evasion makes this bad boy a real contender. Ion with diffuse allows for a continuous energy drain, and the 200 starting power in battle allows for a powerful EMP blast opener that will (almost) always shut down a build that's key ability needs power EG De-weightify or Engage from Tilt 6 and ZenDo's HyperDrive, respectively. The added energy also allows it to keep on going despite being hit by The Interrogator, or as a true last-ditch move. Even if they dodge the EMP, the splash will kick in and still drain a portion of their power. '''Counters: Proc generators or ramming. Rammer/Ignite Alignment Counter Original Idea: thisman1 Chassis: Drylands Myth with Hp IV, other HP mod, and abestos Weapon: Auto Wrech with power, and 2 abestos mods Turret(s): '''Acid Cannon with asbestos, ignite, and damage mods; Liforce cannon with rusty's, 2 abestos or abestos and freeze mods '''Engine: '''Some sort of engine with repair or repair 2 like cid's pride, thumper, thumper v2 '''Attachment: none Details: '''I use a ride like this in the game, and it can beat most decker rammers even with the heavy tour because it is focused on healing and inflicting alignmetns. It is also heavy enough to rammer poofers and spammers. Weaknesses are interrogator and alignment modded jackehammer on a trident. Healer/Spammer Original Idea: Oraij '''Chassis: Anti-pax with Life/HP mods and Frankies/Carbon Fibre/Stripped mods Weapon: Auto Wrech and Flesh corruptor with support mods. Ion Blaster with proc mods. Turret(s): '''Demon's Gift, Necrominon, Greenskull with support mods '''Engine: '''Diablo, Fireyear, with support mods '''Attachment: Rudy with heavy mods '''Details: '''Many parts in this build are from the Kayos expansion, and there are no core substitutes. This build relies heavily upon the usage of Demonic Returns 3 to negate incoming damage, as well as Regen and evasion. With Life and HP mods this build very easily breaks the 3000 health barrier, so this build is extremely hard to beat. Ion Blaster is the main damage dealer, but Flesh Corruptor can be used should energy be too low. Other than Ion, Rudy, and Antipax, almost any mod can benefit this build. To boost DPS Critical mods may be used, or to boost stats Armor or Evasion mods may be used instead. Based on the specific builds stripped and other wieght related mods may be used on support parts to maintain better APM. The only builds that can beat a moderately well modded healer as described above are modded decker rammers, nukers that can do over 3000 damage in one hit, and permastoppers. The pure dps required on most skyshark builds to overcome the healing on mine (Oraij) is approximately 70-75 assuming timing of Demonic Returns is right. Category:Guides